Unasareru 2 Quest for the Fang
by Kitty Katana
Summary: ~Sequel to Unasareru~ On the journey to find the fang of Doragon, Inuyasha and co. are faced with new characters and challenges to overcome, but will they be able to complete their task before time runs out for Aiko?
1. The Quest for Doragon

Unasareru 2- Quest for the Fang of Doragon  
  
Chapter 1  
  
WARNING: This is a sequel! To fully understand it, you must first read the original Unasareru. To get to it fast, click my pen name and scroll down to 'Unasareru'. There, now you have no excuse for not reading it! ^_^  
  
Here it is! Unasareru 2! I was so excited to get it up! I'm going to try to do some stuff in this that I didn't in the original, like MORE FLUFF! Yup, almost everybody gets some fluff (I hope...). Yay! I'm also in the process of fixing up the original. I looked back and though I might have made Ijin a bit too evil and stuff like that. Have fun reading this and drop me a line if you would be so kind. Thank you!  
  
Disclaimer- If I owned Inuyasha, I wouldn't be wasting my time here. Writing a disclaimer. Because I wouldn't have to disclaim. Because I would own him. And all would be right with the world. But I don't own Inuyasha, so I'm sitting here rambling on about how I need to write a disclaimer. Because if I did own him, I wouldn't have to disclaim. Because I would own him. And all would be right with the world. But I don't own Inuyasha...  
  
The dis-claim-er that never ends, It just goes on and on my friends. Kitty just started writing it knowing just what it was And she will write forever to annoy you and this was The dis-claim-er that never ends...  
  
((Repeat till you go insane. I own- Aiko, Ijin, Tsuru, Rindou and Rouba.))  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The sun rose over the ridge as the group began their journey. Inuyasha led, with Kagome riding her bike behind him, Shippou eagerly chatting away about nothing. Sango and Miroku walked behind. Kirara followed Ijin and Tsuru in the back, both in human form so they could leave peacefully. They were all nervous about what awaited them upon Doragon.  
  
Tsuru kicked around a rock, looking at the ground. "Look, Tsuru, I-" Tsuru looked at Ijin, whose quiet voice had just reached her. She wasn't sure what he was trying to do, but the youkai gave him her full attention. "I'm- Tsuru, are you okay?" Apparently she had been paying too much attention to him, and not enough to where she was going. She had tripped over a large rock on the ground and had fallen face-first into the dirt.  
  
She brushed dust and soil off her white dirt-covered kimono. Smiling and blushing, she looked up at him. "Uh, heh, what was that, Ijin?" He shook his head, also smiling. "Nothing, never mind." She stood with a hand from him. "That look works on you." She said softly, before pulling her hand from his and walking away. Ijin blushed and followed quietly.  
  
[A/N- Mwaha! Fluff for all!]  
  
Kagome and Sango were snickering. "Aww..." Shippou looked at Kagome. "What? I don't get it." Kagome shook her head and started her bike again, trying to catch up to Inuyasha, who hadn't stopped. "Feh." He did, however, seem much happier out of the kimono and back into his normal clothes.  
  
As it turned out Doragon was much taller and more dangerous than expected. They all stood at the bottom and looked up, gaping in awe. "You're kidding..." someone muttered. Craggy cliffs and thick forests, as well as ice and snow, every possible obstacle was visible from the ground, and only one side could be seen. "This is bad." Tsuru said quietly.  
  
Ijin stepped forward. "I'm going." He said, determination evident in his voice. (-I'm all Aiko has... She's depending on me. -) Tsuru nodded and took a step onto the mountain. (-What're you following him into now? -) "You're gonna need me." Inuyasha said gruffly. (-*There better be some jewel shards involved in doing this. * 'Don't you think of anyone but yourself?' *No.*-) Ijin nodded, grateful, though it didn't show. Kagome ditched her bike and bounded up next to them (- Well, here we go again. -), Shippou followed his 'mother' loyally (-I'm hungry. -). Sango, followed (too) close behind by Miroku joined them (-He-LLO, Sango... he, he, he -), Kirara watching Miroku. SLAP!   
  
"That's everyone."  
  
They all continued up. The first obstacle would be the forest. They looked around for a moment. "You seek the fang?" a high-pitched voice asked. The sound of her voice was like the tinkle of a bell.  
  
"Who wants to know?" Ijin snapped, jerking his head around. Inuyasha elbowed Kagome, his look requesting jewel shards. She shook her head in return just as the voice's owner appeared. A green fairy-like creature appeared in the tree above them, legs singing from a branch. She had green tinted hair and a dress of ripped forest green material. Her shoes were plain brown leather, and she had long wings resembling those of an insect. She was only a foot high at most, though it was hard to tell from so far away. "Rindou wants to know." She said simply. "- And I am not the trespasser upon these lands."  
  
"I am Ijin." The black haired boy declared. "My friends and I seek the fang of the youkai here." The fairy nodded lightly.  
  
"Typical." She said. "You are aware of the risks, ne?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Then Doragon will be pleased to see you. It's been a while since someone was stupid enough to come here. 'Twill be fun."  
  
The fairy called Rindou took off. "Hurry, now kids." She called back. "You don't want to be late to your date with death." Such teasing was heard often. The group had to scatter to avoid trees, sometimes even stop so Inuyasha could use Tetsusaiga to get them out of the way. Rindou continued ahead.  
  
By sundown, all were exhausted. They were so haggard that it appeared as if at any given time, someone could have fallen over. Surprisingly, even Rindou was looking tired. Her pace had slowed considerably, and eventually, she landed in a tree to fall asleep. She obviously hadn't expected them to keep up for so long. Kagome dropped onto a pile of moss and sticks so fast, Inuyasha jumped and looked over to make sure she hadn't died right there. He soon curled up close to her, not having enough energy to get into a tree. Shippou stumbled over and fell asleep near Inuyasha.  
  
Sango crawled as far as she could from Miroku before passing out, which wasn't hard since Miroku was already asleep by then. Kirara followed and normal sleeping patterns remained. Tsuru yawned. "Sweet dreams." She whispered, blowing her warm white powder over all. "G'night, Tsuru." Ijin whispered before falling asleep against a tree.  
  
The crane slipped off to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yume Seijin, huh?"  
  
"As if we didn't do enough work while we were awake."  
  
"Oh, well. Now that we can explore at our own pace, I like it here."  
  
They wandered Yume Seijin, separating to explore on their own. Inuyasha found a nice tree, in which he promptly took a nap. Ijin sighed as he passed under the tree, wandering aimlessly. He looked around, pleased with seeing no one, and dropped into a hot spring at the bottom of a waterfall not far from where the hanyou slept. He sighed again, and changed into youkai form, relaxing in the heated water. He heard voices on the other side of a rock.  
  
Apparently, all the girls had had the same idea. Giggles and mostly unheard conversation came from the other side. He could assume what they were talking about, as it was a common topic. The boys. He figured he'd just never understand them. After all, the guys didn't sit around giggling and talking about them... He sunk under the water.  
  
"HENTAI!"  
  
Ijin splashed up, throwing his head over the wall.  
  
Another scream.  
  
That even woke Inuyasha up. He approached the scene to see both Miroku and Ijin with rather large bumps on their heads. Apparently, the girls had seen Miroku and began madly throwing rocks, and when Ijin popped up, he became the next target. Inuyasha was even beamed with a rock that could have arguably passed as a boulder.  
  
"Oops. Sorry, Inuyasha."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The boys woke up with headaches, moaning about paranoid girls and how hard they could throw rocks. It was hard to tell morning from night there, as the trees blocked most of the sun out. Even the fairy was just awakening, lucky for them.  
  
"Well, let's go, kids." She said again playfully, gliding off. They followed, still not positive as to where she was leading them, but hoping it was in the right direction.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter one finished. It's a little bit longer, so I hope you're happy! ^_^ Let's do thank you's!  
  
silvermoon12- Gah! I must have missed you on chapter 13! Gomen, gomen! Anyway, thanks so much! I'm really glad you liked it. Usually, a chapter is up once a week to once every other week, so it will be updated soon, I promise!  
  
__________________________  
  
Fluffy Hatsukoi- So you finally decided to review. Hmph. Don't forget to send me the chapter via email before you post. I AM your proofreader after all... Here it is! The Sequel el Grande... Chapter 13 says what it will be about. See? You shouldn't skip through my notes! Most are there for a reason, baka! What new characters, you ask? Rindou, Tougen, Kogoeru, Hyouden, Kazan and Doragon, maybe some more... As for Sesshy's fang thing, I already told you! Don't you listen to anything I say? *goes off to cry in corner* (Tsuru- See what you did?) *comes back* I know exactly what's going to happen, so don't get your tail in a twist, puppy! You asked questions that have already been answered. I'm really hurt that you didn't read my notes OR listen to me. *kicks Fluffy, whacks over head with Toraneko katana* Baka... *walks away*  
  
____________________________  
  
Bonnie- I'm going to answer you here, if you don't mind. Thanks for your help. I did eventually find out what it meant, but I've been too busy to update. Thanks, though. Thanks for reading, too!  
  
_______________________________  
  
Shadow Wraith- *zones out* Mmmm... coffee. Uh... yeah, dreams will play a part in this, but they don't really support the story line as much in this one. You bet I'll keep writing! Thanks for the review! Update yours soon, too, if you can.  
  
________________________________  
  
San-chan- ^_^ Sequel up! Hooray! *does happy dance* Ijin! San-chan likes you! You got your first piece of fan mail!  
  
Ijin- Score!  
  
All right, that's enough. I like to respond to reviews, it's one of my favorite parts. You all amuse me... And I want everyone to know that I do read all my reviews, and appreciate them. Hope to see your review. Chapter two is being written!  
  
___________________________________  
  
Aeyikie- I have to check back at your website again. ^_~ 'Twas highly amusing. I'll click the don't click here thing. *runs around being hyper* Sequel up! Sequel up! *cowers* Don't yell at me!  
  
____________________________________  
  
azngirl1990- Umm... okay, the story isn't over yet. Email me or review telling me what exactly you don't get and I'll explain it. ^_^ I don't want the story to be too confusing, so I'd appreciate your input.  
  
_______________________________________  
  
Tiger of the Wind1- Look, look! *points to sequel* Fluffy is a rabid squirrel? That's my little sister's name... I didn't like 'em much, but if you did, yay! *grins* 100+ reviews? In my dreams. Thanks, though. I feel wuved! Oh, Inu-chan, did I apologize for the dress?  
  
Miroku- *calculates* Two hundred fifty three times if I'm not mistaken.  
  
Kitty- Did I apologize to you, 'Roku?  
  
Miroku- Well, only Two hundred fifty two.  
  
Kitty- I'm sorry, Miroku-sama. *puppy dog eyes* Do you forgive me?  
  
Miroku- Perhaps... will I be graced with lady Sango's presence more in the sequel?  
  
Kitty- I'll try...  
  
Sango- HEY!  
  
Kitty- I'm trying, I'm trying! Why are none of you happy?!?!?! *goes to cry in corner*  
  
Tsuru- maa, maa, Kitty-chan. By the way do I get some romance in this?  
  
Kitty- WAAAAAAHHH! Not you too, Tsu-chan!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I'm going quote crazy, so I won't just put up one quote... If you look hard they all have something to do with the story, except the last one that is a poem I think everyone should take to heart.  
  
"Forgive your enemies but never, never forget their names." ~John F. Kennedy  
  
"Live with no excuses and love with no regrets." ~Montel (Who knew that daytime talk show hosts could be so insightful? ^_~)  
  
"We must all hang together or most assuredly we shall hang separately." ~Benjamin Franklin  
  
"Go placidly amid the noise & haste & remember what peace there may be in silence. As far as possible without surrender, be on good terms with all persons. Speak your truth quietly & clearly; and listen to others, even the dull & ignorant; they too have their story. Avoid loud & aggressive persons, they are vexations to the spirit. If you compare yourself with others, you may become vain & bitter; for always there will be greater & lesser persons than yourself. Enjoy your achievements as well as your plans. Keep interested in your own career, however humble; it is a real possession in the changing fortunes of time. Exercise caution in your business affairs; for the world is full of trickery. But let this not blind you to what virtue there is; many persons strive for high ideals; and everywhere life is full of heroism. Be yourself. Especially do not feign affection. Neither be cynical about love; for in the face of all aridity & disenchantment it is perennial as the grass. Take kindly the counsel of the years, gracefully surrendering the things of youth. Nurture strength of spirit to shield you in sudden misfortune. But do not distress yourself with imaginings. Many fears are born of fatigue & loneliness. Beyond a wholesome discipline, be gentle with yourself. You are a Child of the Universe, no less than the trees & the stars; you have a right to be here. And whether or not it is clear to you, no doubt the Universe is unfolding as it should. Therefore be at peace with God, whatever you conceive Him to be, and whatever your labors & aspirations, in the noisy confusion of life keep peace with your soul. With all its sham, drudgery & broken dreams, it is still a beautiful world. Be cheerful. Strive to be happy." ~Max Ehrmann ["Desiderata"] ((That's for my mom, her favorite quote slash poem slash thingy...))  
  
I feel peaceful now. I deduce that peace is boring... *walks off to go skydiving* Please leave a review. Also still taking poetry, any quotes you can give. I got a few good ones last time. Arigatou, minna! 


	2. Rindou's True Nature, Forest and Tundra

Unasareru 2- Quest for the Fang of Doragon  
  
Chapter 2  
  
No comments on lateness. My life's been crazy... This has been written forever, I just haven't posed it. I've been in major writer's block, even though I have a general idea for where this is going, so I really couldn't even look at Unasareru without getting aggravated... Well, the next chapter is actually written, so hopefully *crosses fingers* it'll be up very soon. No more notes.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha, or any of the characters or thingies associated with the show. Last time I tried to own them, I ended up in Kyoto wandering around with a headache and amnesia for three weeks, thinking I was a international singing sensation. *cringes* So I've decided to admire Inuyasha from afar...  
  
Ijin, Aiko, Tsuru, Rouba and Rindou are mine. I gave them LIFE! Mwahahahahahahahahaha!  
  
All right, I lied. I have a note. I'd like to request some help with a title. If you could drop me a suggestion in a review, I'd be really grateful. Otherwise the sucky title stays until I can find a better one.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rindou flitted along, in danger of losing the group behind her. "It's a test." Ijin growled in a very obviously annoyed tone. "To see if we're fast enough to keep up."  
  
"Something like that." Rindou replied playfully. "But this test is a breeze compared to the others. Don't think my friends will be so easy on you." She said, her tone dangerously sweet. The trees grew thinner by the second and the density didn't go unnoticed.  
  
"This is the end of the forest." Tsuru said, her thin, white human legs carrying her quicker now.  
  
"Indeed, it is." Said the fairy youkai, turning and stopping.  
  
The others slowed, and then stopped. "Well? Will you lead us no further, lady Rindou?" Miroku asked, cursing himself for not asking her to bear his child. To his surprise the creature answered in a venomous tone.  
  
"You will /go/ no further." She hissed.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha snapped, already annoyed, tired and hungry.  
  
Rindou decided to illustrate her point. Arms whipped through the air, conducting trees and plants to do her will. One at a time, they found their targets. They were snapped up one by one. A sapling that held him easily in place as he struggled quickly caught Shippou.  
  
Tsuru was next, snatched up by a larger tree. She struggled against it, but fighting nature was next to impossible. Her arms were quickly bound to her elbows in vine and wood. Ijin cursed, but had no time to help as the branches of each tree he passed reached out. Another not far away grabbed him, binding him as well. Sango rode Kirara, but a root sprung up and tripped the fire cat, grabbing her and spilling Sango, who didn't get far on foot and was wrapped up by another tree. Miroku hesitated for a moment, trying to figure out what to do and quickly regretted it, yet another of the demonic plants curling around him.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha stood back to back, trying to protect each other. Their plan didn't work; a vine wrapped around Kagome's ankle and pulled her upside-down without a sound, wrapping her in a cocoon of vine.  
  
"Damn it." Inuyasha looked around to find he was alone. The fairy smiled maniacally at him. He held them off with Tetsusaiga for a short while before another wrapped around his waist, pulling him into the tree. Muffled sounds came from the trees as the group struggled to free themselves.  
  
Rindou looked at her handiwork, pleased. "You kids hang around. I'm going to go find out what Doragon wants done with you." She grinned and left, the plants freezing in place.  
  
"What now?" asked Ijin, hanging upside down from a tall tree near Kagome, whose face was beginning to get red from the blood rushing to her head. Inuyasha's approach was frantically pulling on the vines to let him go. Nothing seemed to be working. Miroku's Air Rip was in a dangerous position, unusable. Ijin's sword was on the ground and Tetsusaiga was a tree away.  
  
"We need a plan." Tsuru said, frustration evident in her voice.  
  
They all stopped to think. "What weapons do we have?" Sango asked.  
  
Kagome looked back to her quiver. "Arrows, but no bow." She said.  
  
Tsuru looked at her blade as well. "My sheath." She offered, slipping it off the sword.  
  
"And vines." Said Shippou miserably, thinking nothing of it.  
  
"That's it!" Miroku exclaimed. "We can make a bow out of what we have here!"  
  
Inuyasha groaned. "But Kagome's hands are tied." He said, reaching up and scratching his head. The rest grinned at him. Inuyasha scowled. Kagome reached back, catching a few arrows in her teeth. She separated one from the others, which she tucked into the vines holding her. The one in her mouth she spat at Ijin, who caught it with his teeth, looking disgusted for a moment. He sawed off a thin vine and, holding both with his feet, passed them to Tsuru. She used what motion she had available in her arm to hold the items and toss them to Inuyasha. Her throw wasn't far enough and the 'bow' began a descent to earth Sango caught the things, smiling, and tossed them to Miroku with her feet as well. Miroku, in turn, passed to Shippou, who handed the up to Inuyasha. Kagome verbally instructed him, and talked him through firing.  
  
The arrow went fling at Ijin, for the hanyou's personal reasons... but missed, grazing his wing. Ijin yelped. "What the hell's big idea?" The process of passing the arrow was begun again. After a few tries, Ijin was free and working on Inuyasha's binding. They liberated the rest without much of a problem. All were proud of their role in freeing themselves.  
  
Doragon watched with a smirk. "Well, well. Challenge one has been passed. I am pleased, Rindou. You may go." Rindou bowed and left the room where her leader resided. The dragon remained, scanning the rock basin in the middle of the floor. Doragon stirred the water and it cleared, showing the group walking out to the next part of the mountain- Tougen's land. The youkai smirked again, showing pearly white fangs. "Impress me. Show me your worth. I am watching you, all of you..." A cackle colder than the freezing peaks of mount Doragon resounded off the walls of the chamber as the pool clouded again.  
  
They continued on their way. "You've trespassed upon my lands. State your business or leave!" A voice boomed. A few nervous glances were exchanged betwixt the friends. "What is your business?" It boomed again.  
  
"Feh. Trying to get to the top of the mountain, obviously." Inuyasha said gruffly.  
  
"Well, why didn't you just say so?" the voice asked, lightening considerably.  
  
A creature leaned against a tree. He was tall and had a somewhat heavy build. His clothing was thick and maybe that was why he appeared so large. His hair was a short, dirty blonde and his eyes were hard to see. "I'll be leading you on this part of the trail to Doragon." He said, his voice rough, but quiet. "I don't know why that dragon wants us to lead you up here." He muttered more to himself than anyone else. "You can call me Tougen. This is my home, the Tundra. If you'll please follow me." His voice was like thunder again. He walked and they followed.  
  
Tougen ambled along, and their speed wasn't tested as it was with Rindou. He trudged along, kicking small plants and stones, his mannerism hardly matching the deep, strong tone that had reverberated over the area not long ago. The group followed, slightly bored, until sunset, when Tougen slowed to a stop and pointed to the cold tundra ground.  
  
"You'll sleep there."  
  
The boys looked slightly annoyed, not enjoying the prospect of sleeping on the cold ground. They eventually gave up, and all lay down for some sleep, though feral golden eyes made sure he had no plans to kill them without a fair fight. Tougen walked until the chill dark swallowed him.  
  
Ijin and Inuyasha were chosen as first to patrol, so they sat next to each other in silence after a crackling fire was established. All was quiet, the wind called across the frozen land, whipping tiny plants against their wills.  
  
"You like Kagome don't you?"  
  
The uncharacteristically abrupt question jolted Inuyasha. He sat straight up and gave a withering glare to Ijin. "Shuddup." Ijin shrugged in response and muttered something under his breath.  
  
Ijin looked mischievously at him, deciding to annoy the hanyou as much as he could. "Well, if you're sure. She's really nice, we got pretty close, you know." He trailed off figuring it would be enough. It was.  
  
Tetsusaiga was pointed dangerously at his chest, fully transformed. Ijin pulled back, grinning. Inuyasha just growled, sheathing Tetsusaiga.  
  
"You're not hard to get answers out, are you?"  
  
"Shuddup. What about you and the bird?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Heh."  
  
Miroku was awake, steadily moving toward Sango. Both the others gave him reprimanding looks. Miroku stood with a sigh, walking over to where they sat and stared, bored, at nothing. Kagome stirred, Shippou snored. The ebon haired girl's eyes slowly opened and she looked at Inuyasha. "What's wrong?" she asked groggily. The half-youkai shook his head.  
  
"Nothing, go back to sleep wench."  
  
She rolled back up, but this time much closer to Inuyasha. He could feel her warmth next to him. He inhaled her scent, the smell that drove him crazy when he was with her, and he hoped the others hadn't noticed.  
  
Another chain reaction occurred. When Kagome moved, Sango was left cold. She slid over to the next closest thing- the fire. Miroku rushed over and pulled her away quickly, wrinkling his nose.  
  
Tsuru rolled over, huddling deep into her feathers. Ijin pulled his black cloak off his back and attempted to throw it carelessly over her. The youkai sighed and buried herself into its warm, dark depths.  
  
Shippou and Kirara followed, yawning and groggily feeling their way around.  
  
The boys stayed awake all night, talking and laughing as if they had been best friends since they were young. They talked about the girls- Kagome and Sango and Tsuru. They told each other of their journeys for the jewel shards. Ijin's story about confusing a shard of a clay pot for a jewel shard prompted a few laughs, even Inuyasha smiled slightly.  
  
About halfway through the night, Tougen threw a rock at them, only encouraging them to laugh harder. His grumble was followed by a "Shut the hell up before I kill you bloody bastards!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In Yume Seijin, the girls had decided to continue what had been interrupted the night before. Similarly they talked about they boys, hoping none were close by. They giggled all through their sleep. Just before dawn, the boys joined them in the sleep world.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~  
  
Morning came and bright light washed over them all. The scene at the camp was rather odd. The fire was dead. Nearby the smoking pit, Miroku lay next to Sango, both cuddling into each other. A less romantic might say it was a necessity to keep warm (but the rest of us know otherwise ^_-).  
  
Not far from them, Tsuru and Ijin were asleep under his cloak, turned opposite directions and breathing lightly in unison. Inuyasha was just rousing as the sun peeked over, and again found Kagome asleep on top of him. She sat in his lap, her head resting on his shoulder and her knees pulled to her chest. Inuyasha found his clawed hands wrapped around her, warm and content. Shippou was still asleep on her stomach, snoring away.  
  
Soon they were all up. Most awoke and blushed, apologizing to the other. Inuyasha had, however, extracted himself again and was sitting and waiting for the rest to wake up.  
  
Tougen set off the moment everyone was awake. They were quickly off; headed for Doragon's mountain, but many more surprises awaited them on their way...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Are you happy, my fluff-seeking friends? That's all for now. I'm not really happy with it, but I do a lot of editing, anyway. Random Updates on the Author's Life- First few weeks of high school for me. My teachers were on strike, so my return was delayed. Anyway, I love my teachers and- guess what- all honors classes! You'd never know by reading this, would you? Just finished the Rurouni Kenshin manga. If you haven't read it and want to (), I highly recommend it! And if you're waiting on the show, have fun! *snickers* Onward, to thank yous!  
  
~*~Aeyikie- You came back! *hugs*...monkeys... Mwahahahahhahahahahhahahahaha! I shall catch many of the accursed doom monkeys! Doom monkeys. *snickers* Ready the troops! *laughs hysterically as limbed vital organs run by* We will use the organs as bait for the doom monkeys *snickers again* Keep me laughing and I shall continue to update, Aeyikie. *catches spleen to lure doom monkeys (snickers)* Doom monkeys... *runs away from the 100 monkey army assembling* Next chapter soon!~*~  
  
~*~Shadow Wraith- Uh... Okay! *bombards people with random objects, too* I'm working on the fluff. I love doing it, but I don't want it to seem awkward. I love the characters, and I'm glad you do, too! *smiles* Domo arigatou gosaimasu! It doesn't have to relate to the story too much, but I want it to have a similar mood, if possible. You know, this isn't a story where a poem about bunnies and rainbows would fit in. Mwahahahahahahahahahaha! Thankies for reviewing! Update yours, too! Or I shall curse your children to look like monkeys! And I hate monkeys!~*~  
  
~*~S@n-ch@n- Rindou, heh... They say every original character you draft up reflects some aspects of your personality. This leaves me to wonder what I have in common with some of the characters from this story. I suppose Ijin is modeled most after myself, but... Hard to tell.  
  
Ahh, you know how I love exhausting days. *is evil* Nope, no fan mail for Ijin. My poor Ijin... My sister, muses and I held a conference two days ago, during which we decided that we all really liked Ijin. *hugs him* ~Everyone's after me fluffy charms! I'm trying! I'm glad you liked the poem. Actually, I'm glad you read it at all! It's my okaa's favorite. Gah! No ninth grade horror stories. Meep! *is afraid* And you know the worst part? The lockers aren't big enough to push anyone in to! Drat! Aww... We here at Unasareru will greatly miss you, S@n-ch@n! Come back soon!  
  
Ijin- My fan mail! NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!  
  
Kitty- Mou mou, Ijin-kun. *hugs him* I love you!  
  
Ijin- *sarcastically* Great.  
  
Tsuru- I love you, too.  
  
Ijin- *blushes*  
  
Enjoy the rest of your vacation! Review and tell me how horrible school is. *shudders* We can swap stories. ^_- Damn, that was long...~*~  
  
~*~Tiger of the Wind1- *pats computer which has been repeated kicked, punched and stomped on when it hasn't performed perfectly* Yay! Glad you like it. I can't believe it came to a sequel, because I didn't originally plan for one. I'm so unorganized. I've been trying for a bit of comic relief, which I've found Miroku-sama and third person writing quite useful for. ^_^ This story rules all? Mwahahahahahahaha! *randomly beats other authors over the head with Toraneko katana for no apparent reason* YAY! *rereads* All of you with your fluff! *runs to her corner of semi-darkness to cry* I am so unappreciated! Waaaahhhh! (^_-) *sniffs* I'll write more fluff soon. *is struck with idea* *falls down* Heh. Get it? Struck, fall down? It's funny. No? Never mind... *runs off to write mad fluff* Please leave another review! ~*~  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~++~+~+~++~+~+~+~++~+~+~+~++~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+ 


	3. The Second Challenge, Tundra and Ice

Unasareru 2- Quest for the Fang  
  
Chapter 2  
  
I have nothing to say. Most of this chapter was written during an eight- hour car ride, so excuse me if it gets delirious, I'll be sure to fix it soon. The rhymes are kind of- well, bad, but just bear with me. I'm not a poet- I'm an author, AN AUTHOR!!!!! Told you this'd be up soon!  
  
Have fun reading! Please review!  
  
Disclaimer No part of Inuyasha belongs to me. Nope, not one single hair on his head. Not one fuzzy kawaii ear... *continues for five hours*  
  
... But I own all of Ijin, Tsuru, Rindou, Rouba, Aiko and Tougen. And anyone else I can think of...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Soon the cold, hard ground grew icy, dangerous icicles dropped from high ledges, shattering below. What little plants there had been disappeared slowly and a layer of frozen water formed beneath their feet. A huge wall of ice froze shut the way and boulders blocked the way even to the wall. Tougen stopped.  
  
"Well, you'll have to pass my test to go on." He said boredly.  
  
The group began to draw weapons in case of killer plants. One look around showed the area was devoid of such. Tougen pointed to the wall. "Get through." He commanded, before vanishing in a frozen wind.  
  
So they made their attempts. A few kaze no kizu's didn't scratch one boulder. Not a single arrow did more than bounce off the rocks. Miroku could have sat and used his air rip all day, and it was obvious that wouldn't do any good, either. Everyone used every weapon they knew of. After five minutes of nothing, a cry went up from Tsuru.  
  
"I give up!"  
  
Sango moaned. Inuyasha crossed his arms. Shippou was still busily working at the wall. Random attacks by the stubborn kitsune were called out while the rest took a break, except for Kagome, who had moved next to the little fox and was furiously digging away at the dirt under the rocks. Inuyasha barely contained the look of admiration at the girl's determination. Two snorts erupted from behind the hanyou. He greeted them with a glare, but all feigned innocence.  
  
Kagome turned around and gave a pleading look to Inuyasha before turning back to the work at hand. The hanyou complied and was quickly next to her digging away as well. The girl looked at him sideways and grinned. Inuyasha looked away and blushed, attempting to hide his face from everyone at the same time, but Miroku was smirking. Somehow the hanyou didn't think it was directed at him. It became painfully apparent why soon. SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! BAM! SLAP! SLAP!   
  
"ouch."  
  
"Miroku no baka."  
  
And so went their journey into the dangerous land. Somewhat like in Ijin and Aiko's village, high walls paralleled the path on either side, but these were of ice. At least ten-foot long icicles hung from slight overhangs on the walls, casting light through their prisms in a deadly dance over the vast landscape.  
  
They walked along rather quickly to keep their own body temperatures up, the air biting mercilessly at them all with a constant sting. Everything available was used to block the frozen gale- wings and cloaks and anything else anyone could get their frostbitten hands on. Suddenly, a huge icicle smashed right in front of the group. All stood at the ready, watching the icicle that seemingly came out of nowhere, only to hear a voice behind them.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, poor you, you foolish bunch, of all of you I have a hunch. One mind could fall for that trick, but eight? Your stupidity is an outstanding trait. My test will be hard if you don't use your brains, though I doubt your loss will be much of a shame." The voice was feminine, and the owner was not quickly seen, as she camouflaged well into the surrounding area. A white, sphinx-like creature walked forward. Her head and upper body was that of a beautiful and pale skinned woman, but the rest of her chassis was of some pure white cat. Snowy fur reached to her throat, covering her arms elegantly.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha demanded. The sphinx walked even closer, every step seemed more menacing until she reached Inuyasha. The cat reared to her ivory hind legs and looked him in the eye, cerulean meeting gold.  
  
"Togoeru is my name and I shall be your guide. You must pass my tests to progress up the mountain side." She informed them in rhythmic, poetry- reading type voice. She pointed with a furry digit to a winding ice maze appearing out of the mist a way up the mountain. "If you manage to pass my riddles far up there, then you shall be a step closer to reaching Doragon's lair, but be warned, you foolish ones, if you fail one of the four, be assured you'll wander my maze forever more." She flashed a dangerously sweet smile and disappeared completely.  
  
"Stupid rhyming cat." Tsuru spat.  
  
"Well, that's that. Let's go." Miroku looked flatly up the mountain and gave a sigh. The rest followed quietly behind, very unsure of what was next.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That's it for that. Oh, and for anyone who reads or cares what I write down here. *sighs* Nothing I can think of as I write... You have been spared...  
  
"It is not within the stars to hold our destiny, but in ourselves." Shakespeare 


	4. Riddle Me This, Ice and Snow

Unasareru 2- The Quest for the Fang  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer-  
  
*sits in her corner of semi-darkness with the happy spoon of evil* (inside joke) I don't own Inuyasha, but if I did......... (insert sinister laugh) *randomly pokes things with the happy spoon of evil* I had massive writer's block while writing this chapter, but I attempted to work through it. I'll come back to edit some ideas later......... Lots of unsubtle fluff in this!  
  
Mine: Ijin, Aiko, Rindou, Tougen, Togoeru  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The train that was the group made its way slowly up the iced mountainside, someone slipping every five minutes. The most common form of speech the entire way was obscenities by people who slipped on the frozen water. Most of the time they could help each other, so no one was seriously injured- they just looked quite stupid.  
  
About half way up, the sphinx reappeared, perfectly balanced on a rail of ice. "Come foolish ones, you're wasting time, and I'm running out of words to rhyme!" She chuckled, tossing her head, but her step never faltered on the cylindrical bar of ice. They only caught a bit, because at the moment, Miroku took a particularly nasty spill. He managed to stop his speedy descent- right under a huge icicle. Naturally, it broke as he hit the wall that held it. It's sharp point flew towards the monk and several varied yells were called.  
  
"Miroku!"  
  
"Shit........."  
  
"Hiraikotsu!"  
  
The huge boomerang threw the icicle off course and it smashed into the ground, leaving a gaping crater in the ice. Both Sango and Miroku's shoulders heaved with pants of fear, and all looked shaken. He gave her a lopsided smile and made a mental note to grope her an extra time that night in "gratitude".  
  
"Baka."  
  
They continued on their way and after what seemed like forever, they reached the opening to the maze. Togoeru was waiting at the entrance. "I hope you've had a pleasant tour, but prepare to face my riddles four. Find me blocking your way to the door, and answer my riddle, you've heard this before. And if you pass this third test, you'll continue on, like few of the rest. Before you enter, there's something to do, I'll split you into groups of two."  
  
So they were split. Kagome and Shippou, Sango and Kirara, Miroku and Tsuru and Ijin and Inuyasha. Most seemed slightly disappointed with their groups, but no one suggested anything, for fear that it would end up harming further the one they cared about. Togoeru smirked at them, but it vanished quickly as she sent them on their way.  
  
One might have wondered why they followed such dangerous guides, though no other choice would guarantee their survival to the top. It was obvious that Doragon willed them to reach the top, for the dragon's encouragement.  
  
"Well, we'll see every one at the end." Kagome said in a slightly nervous tone. A few good lucks were called, everyone fearing that at least two of their friends would not return.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
~*~Kagome and Shippou~*~  
  
The two walked in total boredom, the only thing to see was the huge walls of ice surrounding them. Shippou marched along to entertain himself. Kagome simply waited until the youkai would pop up in front of her and was very jumpy. Their lives depended on answering the riddle correctly.  
  
Her suspicions were confirmed when they turned a corner and walked nearly headlong into Togoeru. "Hello, you two, are you prepared to answer what I ask? This rhyme will determine your fate, your one and only task. Your question is easy, of this I am sure, but you decide with your answer either left or right door." Kagome nodded, her throat suddenly very dry. Shippou was silent, sensing the tension easily. He mirrored Kagome's movements as the cat recited her question.........  
  
"What is as hard as glass,  
  
but flows like a river?  
  
What lives in white,  
  
but can be any color?  
  
Never moves,  
  
but always changes..."  
  
Shippou's jaw hung dangerously low, but Kagome looked thoughtful. Perhaps......... Her face lit after she'd thought for a while. She looked around her, the glittering walls reflecting rainbows, if melting slightly. "It's......... Ice." She spoke softly. The sphinx looked at her without an expression, her face cold, refusing to divulge whether Kagome had guessed correctly or not. "You have chosen the door on the right. Oh, hurry now, you've not all night!" With that, the sphinx was gone, leaving Kagome to decide just how sure of her answer she was.........  
  
-  
  
-  
  
~*~Sango and Kirara~*~  
  
The youkai exterminator and her fire cat roamed the ice passages. They quickly found that Kirara's flame did nothing to melt the thick walls, but usually bounced back at them, and Sango was already singed. Hiraikotsu had not fallen since they were separated. Not for a moment did Sango let down her guard, and the entire path was suffocating, so thick was the tension.  
  
Togoeru made her appearance, Sango quickly responding with Hiraikotsu. The boomerang flew, but was easily deflected by Togoeru's ice. "You are anxious, aren't you, dear? Well, perhaps you are right to fear. It is your turn, brave or scared, to answer your riddle. I do hope you're prepared..."  
  
"Tis light as a feather, And nothing is in it, Even the strongest can't hold it For much more than a minute. If you lose it, it could mean losing your life, But if you have it, there is no need for strife......... Now riddle me this, my sweet, what is it of which I speak?"  
  
Sango's breath stopped in her throat, sudden worry at the fact that the cryptic riddle had left her without a clue as to what it was. She opened her mouth, and the withheld air rushed out as she gasped in again. She did this several more times, as if making sure her lungs still worked. "Breath." She responded solemnly. Of course, it all fit, but was her answer right?  
  
"If that is what you choose to say, then to the left you'll make your way." Togoeru responded flatly. The crunch of soft snow beneath her clawed paws was heard as the youkai walked away, then dissipated into the mist. Sango and Kirara glanced at each other and headed left. Neither way would lead to safety, both human and youkai were aware.........  
  
-  
  
-  
  
~*~Miroku and Tsuru~*~  
  
The two walked in silence, Tsuru insisting to walk behind the monk, much to Miroku's displeasure. She'd taken the only opportunity he'd have to make a move. Her almost white hair drifted into silvery-blue eyes as she looked into the midnight blue sky, the clouds being stained beautiful colors by sun's setting.  
  
"Wait a minute........." She gave a single flap up after returning to her youkai form, only to find a most painful barrier. The clear ceiling crackled with a dark energy as Tsuru rammed into it. She let out a pained cry, falling back to the ground with ragged breath, transformed again to a girl. Miroku was by her side in a moment, making sure that she was all right.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, silly girl. You've not followed my way. I fear for this you'll have to pay." Togoeru smiled sinisterly, watching Tsuru struggle to her feet with a disdainful look, holding an arm with a rather nasty looking burn.  
  
"Bitch." Tsuru managed between breaths. Miroku's hand was drifting to his Kazaana, severely tempted.  
  
"My, my, I haven't seen much insubordination, true." Togoeru sighed tauntingly. Miroku quickly had another icicle flying at him, which he barely ducked. "Are you ready to answer yet, I have other riddles to get through." Tsuru nodded, obviously in pain.  
  
"A rhythm short of length for you short of brain: This is in a realm true and in a realm false, but you experience me as you turn and toss."  
  
Tsuru smiled bitterly, grabbing a glance from Miroku, who was thinking hard beside her. He looked up suddenly. "Dreams." They answered simultaneously. Again, Togoeru made no move. "Go left." She spat and after a hesitation, they did.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
~*~Ijin and Inuyasha~*~  
  
Ijin had been on edge for a good five minutes, since they had heard Tsuru's cry. Inuyasha was more worried that he hadn't heard Kagome or anyone else......... There was nothing they could really do, only move forward.  
  
"Something's burning." Inuyasha growled as the scent caught him. /Kagome, where are you?/  
  
"Damn it."  
  
"Indeed that's so. Well, hello, boys! I hope your friends haven't made too much noise." Togoeru greeted in her sickeningly cheerful voice.  
  
"Where is- everyone?" Ijin demanded, black wings now stretching to intimidating length.  
  
"Not to worry. They've all been taken care of now, they've each chosen their path somehow." She smiled sweetly. "If you wish to find them, you've no choice. Answer my riddle-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Shut up and give us the question." Inuyasha demanded, patience run short and nerves on edge.  
  
"Very well. What's never empty, but sometimes full? Never sad, but sometimes blue? Never old, but sometimes new? Always pushes, never pulls?"  
  
Night had begun to take its place, the moon shining merrily down on the glittering ice, like diamonds in its light. Inuyasha and Ijin looked up, watching it as Togoeru curled up. "It's the moon." Inuyasha said, remembering with distaste his own experiences with that moon.  
  
"Are you sure?" Ijin asked from next to him, brows knit nervously. Inuyasha nodded solemnly, not looking at him, but at the dangerous looking cat before them. She looked the perfect picture of rage. The hair at the nape of her neck was standing upright. Her fangs were bared and usually icy blue eyes had gone an odd aquamarine color.  
  
"Must you all spoil my fun? I thought I'd be killing you one by one... No, matter, with you I shall have my way. Be assured, you'll not see the light of day..." She flew at the two, claws reaching out to attack. Both stood ready for her, but half way through her assault, she fell to her ice in front of them, writhing in pain for reasons neither understood. The ice shook around them, boulders of frozen water, deadly spikes falling from ledges around them.  
  
"Damn you, Togoeru!" The dragon bellowed inside the mountain. White tail slashed at the ground mercilessly. "Did I not instruct you not to harm them? Fool! Do not cross me!"  
  
Rindou, Tougen and several others hid in the shadows, fearful of Doragon's wrath.  
  
"Now, now, Doragon." Another stepped forward. Her hair blazed, though she seemed not to mind. "I will take them up further."  
  
"Why should you be allowed? I wish to go next!" Another emerged from the pack. He was tall, thin, and graceful, his skin white and his eyes a dark green. Fur lined his black cloak. "Ice is not so strong as snow."  
  
"And snow is easily melted by fire!" The female protested again.  
  
Doragon growled, obviously unamused by the bickering, and thus the ice maze shook even harder, collapsing into itself. "Kasai, you will try after Gousetsu........." The male, Gousetsu, smirked at the fire girl, who pouted.  
  
"That is......... if our two little youkai men can escape." Dorgan's tail slapped the ground as the seeing pool revealed Inuyasha and Ijin.........  
  
"Run!" Ijin yelled as the ice began to fall.  
  
Both took off at high speed, dodging the falling ice and projectiles.  
  
From outside, the other six watched as the ice maze began to fall, Ijin and Inuyasha still not out yet.  
  
Finally, the path began to open up for the two, revealing the bright daylight on the other side- and a well welcome sight. There stood the rest of them. Kagome rushed to them first, looking perfectly terrified as she watched the ice fall. Tsuru got up painful and was greeted by a very concerned Ijin, who instantly went to work on healing her arm. Miroku was looking to take advantage of an exhausted-looking Sango upon seeing them safe, though Kirara looked ready to take him down if he tried anything at all. Shippou was dead asleep, and it looked as if he had been casually dumped when Kagome saw the two emerge.  
  
After all were cleared for travel, they carried on, guideless. They were soon greeted by another figure, lanky but elegant, he stepped forward, black cape sweeping around him. "Greetings." He said with an unnerving smile. "I am Gousetsu. You will follow me now please."  
  
A wild snow began, catching in their hair and chilling them with freezing water that seeped through their clothes. Inuyasha side glanced at Kagome, who was openly shaking, holding an equally cold Shippou, though she lent him her own heat. After about three seconds of deliberation, the hanyou lifted her without warning into his arms. She didn't protest, only comforted herself in the dark crimson folds of his haori. Ijin's cloak was around Tsuru already, his wings keeping himself warm, but Tsuru insisted on walking beside him, just in case. The others were huddled together on Kirara.  
  
"We're stopping." Inuyasha commanded. Gousetsu stopped, shoulders slumped as he submitted.  
  
"Very well." He sighed.  
  
Four caves stood ahead, fading into their sight. He split them again into more preferable groups to sleep. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippou took the first, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara the second, Tsuru and Ijin the third and Gousetsu the fourth. For good measure, Inuyasha casually rolled another boulder over the entrance to the fourth, leaving Gousetsu to ram it, trying to escape all night.  
  
"Inu.........yasha........."  
  
He turned to the sound of his voice with a harsh "What," but found the girl was already asleep, her chest rising and falling in rhythm. "Bah. Stupid girl." He said fondly, curling up beside her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That's it!  
  
All- Awwwwwwwwwww!  
  
Alright, next in the works, chapter 5! So sorry this has taken so long. I'm a bit out of it. :P Well, I'll see you all soon.  
  
Thanks to: 


	5. Abandoned?

Unasareru 2- Quest for the Fang  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Notes- Well, I'm getting started. I think I know where this is going, but it might be getting a bit choppy. Well, drop me a review so I know. Thanks! BTW, BIG sorry for the lack of update, few people are actually waiting on this, but I've had major thought blockage... high school...  
  
Dedication- Who knows? Anybody who wants this story dedicated to them, consider it done. ^^ And also dedicated to Loren (Mitch), Sara (Smoking Joe), Lauren, Brittany, Samantha, Melissa, Nikki, Teresa, Chip, Justine, Wolfbandit, Tiger of the Wind, Kathy, Mary, Shadow Wraith and all my other friends on and off FanFiction. Hurrah!  
  
Disclaimer- I'm out of disclaimers now. I do not nor have I ever owned any part of Inuyasha. Except when I snuck into Takahashi-san's house and stole some sketches. Um......... did I say that out loud? He he he he. Bye! Please send me a review. I appreciate them and this insane person loves to hear from you insane people! *Laughs, runs*  
  
Note: More OC fluff incoming. Trying to move towards nonOC fluff. Stay tuned.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He looked to his right. Light flooded the tiny cave, illuminating the wall, and his companion, who he smiled slightly at. He had been long awake, worried. Black wings wrapped around himself for comfort as he lost himself in thought. How long since they had left his village? Six, seven perhaps, at least. Ijin pulled away from the wall he sat against, looking determined. Aiko was his sister, so why did the rest follow? He looked at Tsuru, the light playing off her blonde hair and pale skin. She looked so delicate like that......... He was putting her and everyone else in danger.  
  
He stared for a moment. /I'll miss you, Tsuru./ He slowly walked out of the cave and took off.  
  
.........  
  
"IJIN!"  
  
Tsuru exploded from her sleeping place looking terrible.  
  
"What's wrong Tsu-chan?" Kagome asked groggily.  
  
"He's gone." She sobbed. "He- he left."  
  
Kagome woke up a bit. "He what- Why?"  
  
She shook her head, holding herself as she looked up the mountain. Nothing. Not even a footprint, save for the one right outside the mouth of the cave. Sango and Miroku had stepped into the light as well and were looking around at their friends' faces.  
  
"Why were we following them, anyway?" Inuyasha asked, his face distorted into some unreadable expression.  
  
"To help them." Kagome snapped.  
  
"Well, it doesn't seem he wants help, does it?"  
  
Tsuru looked horrified. "Y-you're not going to find him?"  
  
Inuyasha snorted in reply. "We have bigger fish to fry than this Doragon, anyway. Like Naraku."  
  
Kagome was wringing her hands, unsure of what to say, but Inuyasha intruded her thoughts, crouching in front of her. "Are you coming or not?"  
  
Sango and Miroku stared at each other, then at the scene unfolding in front of them. Kagome had reluctantly boarded Inuyasha, Shippou as well. "We should help her." Kagome made a last plea, seeming torn between an annoyed Inuyasha and a miserable Tsuru.  
  
"Fine." Tsuru spat, her eyes slightly red. "I'll find him."  
  
She took off, his cloak on her back, up the mountain, leaving the others to look after her form. .  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The rock at the mouth of Gousetsu's cave shook. "HEY! What about me?"  
  
"My, my, this is less than expected........." Doragon stared at the seeing pool, face disgusted. "I wanted to defeat them all together. Gousetsu, go meet the boy."  
  
He nodded, leaving in a flash of light. Doragon stared into the pool, face quite contorted, though with what emotion it was hard to tell. "Well, I suppose they'll be no challenge all separated. Kill the two, then the hanyou and his friends." A sneer darkened the dragon's face as the pool darkened.........  
  
Ijin breathed in the cool air as his wings carried him gently on the winds, but he didn't realize how little time he had on Tsuru. The snow glittered innocently beneath him as he noticed, somewhat detachedly, that he was freezing. Perhaps he should have taken it from Tsuru's sleeping form before he left. He smiled, bitterly. Brushing the hair from his face, he looked ahead, seeing nothing but a white field in every direction, and the wind that gently resurrected the fallen snow back into flight.  
  
Tsuru was at an adrenaline-induced run, falling into the cold snow occasionally as she rushed to catch up to him. Her wing wounded, she couldn't fly. She felt herself shaking- though with cold or the hot anger that ran through her she didn't know.  
  
-How could they? After so much......... but......... they didn't owe us anything, did they?- Her mind raced, tears freezing on her cheeks as she ran. Everything was falling apart. Without help, how could they save Aiko? Tsuru's arms wrapped around herself, and she cursed everyone and everything. Something was visible ahead. A bird? No, she told herself as the figure swam into view.  
  
"Ijin?" He tiny voice squeaked.  
  
He froze, landing carefully, and turned to face her. He was at a loss for words, staring absently at her. "Tsuru-"  
  
She was dusted in snow, looking as if she could break if the wind blew the wrong way. He walked over to her slowly. "Your cloak." She choked out, handing it to him. He grinned, taking it from her and throwing it over his shoulder.  
  
"Awww......... how sweet." Gousetsu was staring coldly at them.  
  
"Now since your friends have abandon you, you two get to face my test." He smiled.  
  
"What?" Ijin demanded, looking to Tsuru, who he noticed was completely alone. She stared at the snow at her feet brows knit angrily. "Fine. We never needed them before, we don't need them now." He said reassuringly, looking to the horizon.  
  
"All well and good." Gousetsu sneered, "Begin."  
  
The ground shook beneath their feet and from it arose ten massive white youkai. Like furred snakes with fangs protruding from every few feet along their bodies, they rose in a dangerous dance.  
  
"What the hell.........?"  
  
Ijin's sword was drawn, as was Tsuru's, ready for combat. One of the youkai flew forward into Tsuru. One swift sweep of her sword cut the white beast in half. It rose again, regenerating itself.  
  
"Oh no........."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Inuyasha, are you sure leaving them there is wise?" Miroku's voice coaxed.  
  
"They're our friends." Kagome said quietly.  
  
"And we don't want them as enemies again, do we?" Sango said nonchalantly.  
  
Inuyasha growled. "They're not my problem."  
  
Kagome pushed herself off, landing in the snow. "I'm going back." She announced. This seemed the only argument that got through to Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome began to march back up the mountain, followed by Kirara, Sango and Miroku, who were looking a bit weary, but pleased to go back. A moment passed and the hanyou begrudgingly turned around, muttering a string of obscenities.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Tsuru, left!" He called as another youkai overshadowed her. She blew a handful of powder on the demon.  
  
"Sweet Dreams."  
  
Ijin quickly blocked a huge fang that found its way to him. He hurried back to Tsuru, whose katana had been thrown and lost. "What are we going to do?" He asked, nerves fading into his voice.  
  
"I'm not sure." She admitted, holding the beasts at bay with her barrier, just barely.  
  
"Tsuru!"  
  
She screamed as a snake charged, breaking her barrier.  
  
"Tetsusaiga!"  
  
The creature withdrew as the sword cut through it. Tsuru looked up to find that she actually wasn't dead. Inuyasha stood over her looking smug.  
  
"Took you long enough." Tsuru snapped at the hanyou.  
  
An arrow sliced through the air, striking the youkai making its way behind Inuyasha. Kagome smiled. "Yeah!"  
  
Hiraikotsu took out a few more youkai and the assault continued until the remains lay scattered across the ground. Miroku took in the rest quickly to prevent any regeneration. Gousetsu disappeared in the chaos, leaving them alone. And that was that.  
  
They continued on, Inuyasha soothed by the prospect that Doragon could have jewel shards. Ijin decided, for once, to avoid a massive confrontation, though he could have killed them all for leaving his......... friend.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yume Seijin was welcome that night as they slept alone. Ijin pulled Tsuru away gently as the others discussed Naraku, Doragon, and the Dream World, everything that had happened.  
  
The glade was beautiful- he dreamt it that way. A small waterfall trickled silently into a glassy pool, flowers blooming in deep colors around them. He sat on the small rock next to the pond.  
  
"Tsuru......... You could have gotten yourself killed. Why did you-?"  
  
"Shut up Ijin." She said quietly, leaning over and kissing him quickly on the cheek.  
  
He shut up. –What was that about her being your friend?- A voice whispered in his head.  
  
Twelve eyes peeked out of the bushes, watching, until Tsuru overgrew the plants for privacy.  
  
"Hey Kagome, why don't you do that to Inuyasha when you want him to be quiet?" The Kitsune asked, suddenly unable to see the pair. Kagome blushed dark red while Inuyasha drilled Shippou into the ground.  
  
"I didn't ask you to follow me." Ijin continued.  
  
"I know." She slipped an elegant white foot into the small pool next to him, sighing contently. "I wanted to. I told you. You forgot your cloak." She smiled mischievously, and, deciding things had become too solemn, drug him into the pool without warning.  
  
They splashed at each other wildly until even the flowers on the bank were soaked.  
  
"My, Miss Tsuru seems quite outgoing........." Miroku said hopefully. Hiraikotsu landed hard on his head and Miroku couldn't remember who he was for the next ten minutes.  
  
"That's more like it." Doragon cheered with a smile. "Much better! Kasai, go now!"  
  
Kasai nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke  
  
"What is /that/?"  
  
It was a question on everyone's mind as they found the edge of the snow realm. The next land was huge, massive volcanoes exploding from its surface and smoke pouring into the blackened sky. Sitting on a small volcano near them was a girl.  
  
"'Lo, boys and girls! Kasai here." She said cheerily, smiling at them.  
  
"Oh, not more of this. What now?" Inuyasha moaned.  
  
She was shorter than Gousetsu, with flaming hair and crimson red eyes. Her short dress was silky red, trimmed in chains and black velvet. Long leather boots ran up her thin legs, crossed casually over the volcano.  
  
"After me." She chirped, standing.  
  
"Here we go again."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
